


I've Got You

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (no emeto), Dizziness, Head Injury, Hurt Victor, Injury, M/M, Passing Out, bit of nausea, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Victor faints from a fever and ends up with a concussion. Set post-season 1 in St. Petersburg rink during training.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a spur of the moment drabble because I was really craving some whumpee/sickie coming back to consciousness from fainting. And also dizziness. Then it became a concussed Vitya fic, because I’ve been suffering from a severe lack of them. Well, hope you enjoy! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

“-ctor!”

It’s dark.

“Victor!”

He hears his name being called, from far away.

He feels so tired. It’s like he’s dreaming, floating on a cloud. Or maybe underwater because his hearing isn’t quite right. Then Victor feels the ground, solid and tangible underneath his back, letting him know he is not, in fact, dreaming. The ground is cold, and he shivers.

His eyes remain closed as he slowly comes back to consciousness. There’s an insistent pain in his head and a ringing in his ears making it hard to construe the sounds around him. His eyes feel weighed down, but he wills them open. His eyelashes flutter.

Lights, bright and assaulting like the camera flashes of the press immediately overwhelm him and drill into his aching skull. The intensity of it causes him to quickly shut his eyes as he moans.

“Victor!”

That same voice from before says his name again, and it’s more clear now, sounding less like he’s underwater. Victor recognizes that voice from somewhere. It’s familiar to him, makes him feel safe and warm inside.

Victor feels warm outside too, like his body is burning. As if reading his thoughts, cool fingers brush against his cheek. He shivers at the touch.

“He’s burning up,” that voice says. They’re talking to someone else now, not Victor, and they sound very anxious. “Definitely running a fever.” The fingers move from Victor’s cheek to his hair, running through the silver stands a few times before they stop.

“Victor, can you open your eyes for me?” Victor gives a weak whine of protest at the sole idea. “I know it hurts, but I need to check to see if you have a concussion.”

For some reason, there’s just something about the voice, so musical and irresistible, like the call of a siren at sea, that makes it impossible for Victor to deny the request.

He forces his eyes open once more, wincing at the overhead lights as he squints and blinks rapidly until he gets used to the brightness. There’s a person above him, Victor suddenly notices, worriedly biting their lower lip as they look down upon Victor’s face.

“Victor,” the voice says again, and it’s said almost like a question, with a tinge of both anxiety and relief at the same time. Victor locks eyes with the owner of that beautiful voice, realizing it to be the same person who is currently cradling his throbbing head.

“…Yuuri?”

“Hey,” Yuuri says softly. He gives a small smile, but it doesn’t quite reach all the way to his eyes. “How are you feeling? Are you okay?” he inquires, and Victor has to struggle to think why he wouldn’t be okay. He can’t remember, so he decides to ask.

“What happened?” The words feel thick and heavy in his mouth, like forming spoken words is hard. The question comes out more tired than he had planned it to, but he feels too out of it to truly care about that right now.

“What do you remember?” Yuuri asks instead, and Victor tries to recall.

“Um… I was…skating…practicing my free skate. And then…” he pauses to think, brows furrowing in concentration, but all that comes to him is another stabbing pain in his skull. He winces. “I felt dizzy,” he finishes. “Still feel dizzy.”

“You fainted,” a different voice says this time, much more sharp and less kind than Yuuri’s. Yurio, Victor manages to remember. “You collapsed on the ice.”

“Oh,” is all Victor can think to say. He doesn’t remember much about the events leading up him lying on the floor. His head violently protests whenever he tries to think too hard about anything. His brain is still in a haze, struggling even to comprehend thought and language.

Yuuri is talking to him again. “You were skating. I had no idea you had a fever. You said my name, and when I turned to look you were already halfway to the ground,” he says, and he sounds so…so _scared_. “Your head hit the ice and you wouldn’t wake up. You were so still. I thought maybe you hadー” Yuuri cuts himself off then, swallowing hard and blinking back tears.

“You have a fever,” Yuuri says after a calming deep breath. “and probably a concussion too, since you hit your head. We’re gonna get you up to the nurse’s office here at the rink to make sure you’re okay. Can you stand?”

“I’m okay,” Victor says. He doesn’t really think about the words before he says them, but he quickly figures it doesn’t matter since it’s true that he doesn’t feel _too_ terrible right now. Just a bad headache, and a bit of dizziness. He probably just needs water and some rest and he’ll be fine.

He doesn’t want to make a bigger deal out of this situation than it already is. He doesn’t want to worry anybody else, doesn’t want to further disturb practice for his rinkmates who have all stopped to watch in concern (or perhaps just simple curiosity). They should all go back to skating, instead of crowding around where Victor is laying on the floor as he recovers from what was likely just a head rush.

He sits up, with some help from Yuuri, and it seems even that small change in elevation is too much. Excruciating pain explodes in his temples, his vision blacks out for a second, and he buries his head in his hands. He closes his eyes and sharply sucks in a breath, trying to ride out the wave of disorientation

“Victor?”

“…dizzy,” he manages to say. The pounding in his head is much worse than before, his ears are ringing again, and the room is spinning whenever Victor tries to open his eyes. He stops trying and squeezes them shut instead.

“Just breathe. It’ll pass. I’ll help you walk, alright? Once you feel ready.”

“Yeah,” Victor grits out.

Once the feeling is gone, or at least lessens enough to think about moving again, Victor makes to stand. Yuuri supports him again, an arm on his back and Victor’s arm brought around his shoulder. The lightheadedness intensifies again once they’re upright, and Victor’s knees threaten to give out, but Yuuri catches him and keeps him on his feet.

If feels like someone has taken a jackhammer to his skull, and there’s now a low ache in his stomach. The latter isn’t too severe though, and Victor is grateful for that, at least; he’s already had the embarrassment of passing out in front of his rinkmates. He’d rather not have the added humiliation of throwing up in front of them too.

When they at last make it to the rink’s medical centre, Yuuri eases Victor so he’s sitting on the examination table as Yuuri kneels to undo his skates. The table is cushioned; it feels plush and soft. It’s nothing compared to the cloud-like coziness of the mattress he and Yuuri share at home, but Victor is so exhausted right now that he can’t help but want to take a nap.

He goes to lay down, but is stopped by Yuuri who places a firm hand on his shoulder. “You should stay sitting up until the doctor gets here. And stay awake,” he says, meeting Victor’s eyes to convey how serious he is. Victor pouts, and Yuuri’s brow creases in concern and he cups his face in a caring gesture. “I think you _do_ have a concussion. Your pupils look pretty dilated. Is your head still hurting?”

Victor leans into the touchーcomforting and cool against his burning skinーand nods slowly. “Still dizzy too,” he adds. “And tired.”

“You can sleep when we get home, okay? I promise. But first we need to get you looked at.”

Victor knows Yuuri is right, but right now he just feels so miserable. His skin feels like it’s on fire, his thought process is muddled, his head is pulsing painfully from the intensity of the bright lights, and his stomach is still bothering him. With the amount of suffering he’s enduring, he can’t help but wish for the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

Nevertheless, Victor grimaces and bites down on his lip as he nods his agreement. “You’ll be okay,” Yuuri says reassuringly, and Victor can’t help but believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> I put my boys through misery but I promise I really do love them!! Please believe me!
> 
> Anyways, as always comments and kudos are more than welcome!


End file.
